Miedos
by eclipse total
Summary: [One-shot] "— ¿En serio derrotamos a la bestia? — Gregory no lo sabía, pero había realizado una pregunta difícil para Wirt..."
**Disclaimer:** Over the Garden Wall no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a su creador original (Perdón si no recuerdo su nombre) y a cartoon network. Yo solo uso sus personajes para escribir historias de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **\- Miedos -**

* * *

Gregory ama a Wirt, pues es el hermano mayor al que siempre puede acudir, sin importar lo que pase. Puede decir que admira al mayor más de lo que alguna vez admiró a alguna persona, incluso más que a su propio padre. A pesar de sus quejas, no lo ha dejado solo, ni siquiera cuando fue su culpa que se perdieran en aquel lúgubre lugar. Y no le importa si en ocasiones Wirt actúa un tanto indiferente al lazo de hermandad que los une (Ya su padre le había explicado que el mayor se encontraba en una etapa de su vida en la cual eso era normal), mientras Greg pudiera disfrutar el tiempo con él, lo seguiría incluso al fin del mundo.

Es porque Greg lo admira y lo estima más de lo que el mayor creé, que hizo lo posible por ayudarlo esa noche de Halloween. E hizo lo posible por reparar los errores que parecían derrumbar poco a poco el mundo de su hermano. Pero egoistamente le resto importancia hasta el momento en que saltaron desde las vías del tren y rodaron colina abajo hasta el lago casi congelado, pero notando que incluso frente al tren no tenía miedo, pues estaba con Wirt, quien siempre tenía una plan.

Tal vez actuaba como un niño mimado, pero no tenía porqué temer si el mayor lo acompañaba.

Incluso en el obscuro bosque de Lo Desconocido, mientras estuvieran juntos, Greg no conocía el miedo. Aun si podía ver los contornos de la bestia dibujarse en la densa neblina, o la luz difuminada de la lampara que cargaba el leñador. Aun si las estrellas no le sonríen en el cielo nocturno y solo la luna se alza majestuosamente sobre ellos. Aun si la esperanza de Wirt flaquea y Greg debe recordarle a él que es el líder.

Aun cuando Wirt le da la oportunidad a él para arreglar sus errores y encontrar una manera de regresar a casa. Porque estaban juntos, a merced de una bestia que no representaba peligro alguno para Greg, él seguía sin temer.

 _Oh, Dulce, inocente y egoísta Greg._

Fue entonces que finalmente pudo verla de cerca, wirt estuvo a punto de caer a un camino sin retorno, a las garras de la repugnante criatura que esperaba entre las sombras de los arboles de Edelwood para cazarlos. Alcanzado por sus propios miedos, Greg contempló el panorama desgarrador donde su hermano desaparecía, difuminándose y mezclándose con la obscuridad del bosque.

A Gregory siempre le pareció estúpido temer a algo tan intangible como lo era el miedo.

Pero aquella vez lo había visto, su peor miedo reflejado en los fríos ojos de la bestia. Sin embargo él era Greg, el chico siempre optimista, el que había decidido evitar que su propio miedo se volviera realidad, el que se había decidido a derrotar a la bestia y evitar que el alma de su hermano se perdiera para siempre en la inmensidad de lo Desconocido.

...

Wirt siempre fue cociente del cariño que su medio hermano menor le profesaba, a pesar de que le era imposible actuar como se supone que actuaría un hermano mayor. Debe ser porque no soporta esa presión, no soporta la energía con la que Greg siempre está revoloteando o su manera de apoyarlo en todo aún cuando Wirt le dice muy claramente que es algo imposible, le da los motivos y los posibles finales - Siempre desastrosos - para la situación. A pesar de eso, el menor no cede y las consecuencias pueden llegar a ser muy desagradables.

Como lo que sucedió esa noche de Halloween, cuando por culpa del menor una cinta con _poesía_ y _clarinete_ había terminado en el bolsillo de Sara, la niña que le gustaba. "Es tu culpa que termináramos aquí", lo dijo sumamente consciente de que no era así, porque el único culpable era él, él y su poco valor para actuar cuando era necesario. En el fondo Wirt era consciente de esto pero una vez más, tenía miedo de aceptarlo...

 _Mientras Greg vivía sin miedo, a Wirt lo consumía lentamente._

Sin embargo, en aquel lugar todo cambió. Se vio probando un valor que no pensó que tuviera, pero perdiéndolo poco después cuando el miedo lo volvió a invadir, justo después de darse cuenta que estaba más solo que nunca y no podía confiar en nadie (El leñador los seguía, Beatriz los había traicionado y Lorna intentó comérselos), además de ser el mayor y tener el deber de llevar al menor de vuelta a casa... ¡Pero el nunca pidió ser el responsable! Tenía solo trece años.

Y de repente se vio perdiendo incluso el valor para regresa a casa.

¿Qué podría hacer él? En lo que cabía dentro de su cabeza, era mejor si no regresaban... Si no tenía que enfrentar a Sara o mucho menos a sus padres. Era mejor quedarse en ese sueño, aún si todo a su alrededor estaba obscuro y los único que brillaba eran los aterradores ojos de la bestia, mirándolo tan fijamente que casi podía escuchar su risa.

Después de todo estaba solo y sin propósito en la vida (usando las palabras exactas de Beatriz cuando comenzaron a andar por l _o Desconocido_ juntos). En algún punto de su viaje supo que nadie lo culparía por quedarse ahí, y que mientras Gregory siguiera ni siquiera él lo necesitaba, pues desde que recuerda nunca ha hecho nada como hermano mayor que pudiera ayudarlo.

 _Todo estará bien... Todo estará bien... ahora, repitelo hasta que tú mismo te lo creas..._

Pero de pronto todo se esfumó, cuando escucho las palabras de la bestia que arrastraba a Greg a lo más profundo de la obscuridad tomando su lugar. Wirt pensó entonces, que uno no sabe cuanto te quiere una persona hasta que esta se sacrifica por ti, y la desesperación lo invadió al enterarse que nunca estuvo solo en ese bosque, porque Greg siempre estuvo con él, y ahora terminaría ardiendo en el interior de una lampara

 _Por su maldita culpa._

Pero eso era algo que Wirt no podía permitir.

...

La noche que pasaron en el hospital fue tormentosa. Wirt casi no durmió, Greg tampoco. Si bien durmieron en la misma habitación, ninguno podía cerrar los ojos sin sentir que la bestia se materializaría entre las sombras e intentaba llevarse al otro.

— Wirt... — Un suave susurro salió de entre las sabanas de la cama del menor, cubierto hasta la cabeza se encontraba hecho un ovillo. Junto a él Jason la rana se encontraba acostada, arropado por una porción de la sabana por el propio Greg. Wirt, en la cama vecina solo se había dedicado a ver el techo blanco, como si al hacerlo pudiera encontrar una respuesta a su temor.

— ¿Sí? — Contestó con voz muy baja, si bien eran los únicos en la habitación, no quería llamar la atención de alguna enfermera que hiciera su ronda nocturna entre los enfermos.

— ¿Por qué debemos dormir en el hospital...? — Preguntó, aún bajo la sabana.

— Es normal que quieran mantenernos en observación... Esta tarde estuvimos a punto de ahogarnos en un lago casi congelado— Explicó el mayor.

— Oh, es por eso — Se dijo a sí mismo Greg sin salir de entre las sabanas, no era que se sintiera seguro ahí, pero si llegaba a observar las tinieblas reflejadas en cualquier pared, estaba seguro que vería ojos brillantes sedientos de sangre. Tal vez era estúpido temer, después de todo el mayor dormía en la camilla de al lado, y su hermano no dudaría de ir a su rescate una vez más.

Esa tarde (aunque no supo si era correcto pensar que había sido así, le era desconocido el tiempo que pasaron perdidos en aquel lugar), las cadenas que lo ataron al miedo se deshicieron cuando vio a Wirt frente a él, quitando ramas que se enredaban en su rostro y afrontando a la horrenda criatura que tantas pesadillas provocaba. "Wirt... derroté a la bestia" fue lo primero que dijo cuando el mayor se hincó frente a él y dejó a Beatriz y a Jason Funderburker a su lado, era cierto, porque ya no tenía miedo, no mientras el mayor estuviera ahí.

— Wirt... — Después de un rato volvió a hablar — ¿Estas dormido? — El mayor tardó un poco en contestar, pero finalmente giró la cabeza para ver el bulto bajo las cobijas.

— No... ¿Que pasa? — Preguntó, incorporándose en su lugar, Greg tardó un poco en contestar pero el mayor esperó paciente.

— ¿En serio derrotamos a la bestia? — Gregory no lo sabía, pero había realizado una pregunta difícil para Wirt... porque desde que sus amigos se fueron, no deja de pensar en eso... ¿Todo había terminado, realmente? Normalmente hubiera lanzado al aire una respuesta ambigua para que el otro las interpretara como quisiera, pero desde el momento en el que su hermano casi se convierte en árbol, el mayor se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que sus palabras tuvieron... Y no quería volver a poner al menor en peligro.

— Lo hicimos — Responde con decisión, en realidad Wirt esperaba que al decirlo de aquella forma él mismo también dejara de dudar.

Después de pensarlo algunos minutos, el menor por fin sacó la cabeza de las sabanas y observó al mayor, quién aún se encontraba sentado, observando la ventana... No había luna, pero en la calle tiritaba la luz de un viejo farol. Para que las sombras cobren fuerza se necesita una fuente de luz que opacar... sabiendo esto, esa gélida luz no ayudaba en absoluto a tranquilizarse.

— Wirt... — Volvió a llamar el menor, Wirt volvió a voltear, encontrándose esta vez con los ojos de Greg sobresaliendo de la obscuridad bajo las sabanas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto, juntando toda la paciencia que logró.

Finalmente, Gregory se incorporó, las mantas cayeron en la cama, destapando en el proceso a Jason Funderburker quién solo croó en respuesta.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? — Preguntó, cosa que no sorprendió al mayor de los hermanos.

De alguna forma, lo que más necesitaban los dos era saber que podían estirar un brazo y sentir el cuerpo del otro junto a él, en casa. Eso sí que los ayudaba a tranquilizarse...

Después de todo, en aquel lugar llamado Lo Desconocido, ambos hermanos aprendieron algo.

Wirt aprendió a enfrentar sus miedos, y Gregory aprendió que puede hacer lo mismo él solo (Pero sigue prefiriendo hacerlo junto a Wirt).

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Em... ¿Hola? Realmente no sé que es esto... simplemente quería escribir algo entre Wirt y Greg. Porque amodorro a estos hermanos y la evolución de su relación hasta el final de la serie. Yo no terminé muy segura de tan bueno sea esto, pero espero les gustase a ustedes :)

Posdata(?)... AMO esta caricatura. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una caricatura de CN me encanta tanto, desde KND: Los chicos del barrio.


End file.
